


i've got a spark

by cosmic strings (electrick)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, High School AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrick/pseuds/cosmic%20strings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one ever really knows what they want until it hits them straight in the face, and even then, it takes time to realize it. A girl on a mission to make her life her own, and a boy looking for a mission. [hs au]</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've got a spark

Killian Jones was not one for love. It wasn’t even real, according to him. There was no such thing as true love, especially love at first sight.

 

How could you love someone without knowing anything about them?

 

And then he met Milah. He wasn’t sure if what he felt was love but he figured it was the closest he would ever get to it. They met in secret, sometimes behind the stairwell at school, in the library annex, in the woods behind the track, but mostly in the dark. Their relationship was based on lies - she told him she had a boyfriend but Killian would fight for her. He wanted Milah and he would have done anything for her. 

 

He did do anything for her. Milah asked to meet him after school on a rainy day. Killian thought it was about time; he believed she had finally broken up with her boyfriend and she had come to tell him that they could finally be together. Instead, she broke his heart. She had been pregnant and she wanted to stay with her boyfriend, Gold. He was the right choice - the stable one. Not Killian, who she shared her deepest darkest secrets with. She wasn’t even sure if it was his, but he knew. Even if it was, she chose Gold. 

 

And then she went away. 

 

Killian’s life broke apart at her loss. He had lost everything he had, which was nothing to begin with. He had lost Liam earlier in an unfortunate accident, but maybe it was just because Killian was cursed. Maybe love was his curse - he couldn’t love anyone otherwise they would just be taken from him. 

 

On a very specific day - October 17th - Killian stepped onto the docks, where he and his brother would go together. It was a rainy day, cloudy and all. He could smell the salt of the sea and the musk of the rain. He could also smell flowers, which was a rather strange scent to be found at the docks.

 

Not too far away from him, there was another person. She was wearing a skirt with a longer coat that almost reached her knees. He figured it was a skirt since he couldn’t see past the length of the coat, but she didn’t have an umbrella. He didn’t have one either, but she seemed like the type of person who was always prepared. He bet she carried around band aids as well, just in case of emergencies. 

 

She stood towards the water and looked downwards, as if the water were to pull her in. For a moment, he was scared and wondered if he should go to her. She straightened herself, smoothing out the imaginary crinkles on her coat, looked forwardand walked away. 

 

Killian was puzzled for a moment but he decided he had seen stranger things and thought nothing of it.

 

\---

 

It was a Monday afternoon, when he was (for once) in class. He sat by the window in almost all of his classes, just so he could stare out to the sea. If Killian took pleasure in the simplest of things, the sea was one of them. The crashing waves always seemed to calm themselves by the time they reached the shore. 

 

It was a fairly empty class (he guessed Algebra wasn’t to most people’s liking) but that didn’t seem to faze the teacher. He shrugged off his leather coat and threw in carelessly on the neighboring seat. 

 

He was still looking out the window when he heard someone clear their throat next to him.

 

He turned around with an incredulous look on his face, as if to say “what could you possibly want?”

 

It was a small girl, paler then the clouds that always seemed to be around. He had never met her before, and he wasn’t about to change that. He pulled his coat away (he assumed that was why she stood there and demanded his attention instead of speaking like a normal person). 

 

“That’s my seat,” she said, holding her books in her hands. Her nails were painted a light pink and he wasn’t surprised. Pink just seemed to suit her so aptly.

 

“And that’s my problem because?” he asked without a care in the world. He really couldn’t care less about assigned seats in a high school math class. Her response was quite cute, for lack of a better word. She blushed from neck up (it looked to be deeper though) and her cheeks gained more than just a tint of pink.

 

“You don’t even bother coming to class! Why should you get to sit there?” she replied haughtily. He laughed in response - as if this seat had any correlation to attendance.

 

“Tell me something sweetheart,” he began, “you noticed my absence?” 

 

“That’s not what I said and you know it,” she responded with less rile. She had caught on that he just didn’t care enough to give his seat and so she sat down. She primly laid out her notebook with her pencil case to the side and brought out a black pen.

 

“And don’t you dare call me a sweetheart,” she said as she stared down at her notebook, but the tone was threatening in itself.

 

“And why would I do that?” he rolled his pen in his hand (it wasn’t even his pen, he had picked it up in the hallway). He turned so he could face her and he realized he didn’t even know who she was. 

 

“Because I’m not your sweetheart,” at this point, she was over this conversation and he could tell.

 

“You could be, but I don’t even know your name,” he tapped the pen on the desk and leaned closer to her.

 

“Why would I tell you my name? It’s not like we’re going to be friends or anything,” and she was right. He would never ever befriend anyone like her. But rules were meant to be broken. 

 

“Don’t be so hard to judge princess,” he smirked at her. He stole a glance at her before she turned around to face him. 

 

“Judge what? Your leather jacket? Or your nonchalance for academia? Or those cigarettes in your pocket? I know who you are and I know what you want,” she said with an exasperated look. She hadn’t met him before, but meet one and you know them all. How different could this one be?

 

“What do I want?” he leaned in closer to her and asked with a hint of a smirk. He had a general idea of what she was going to say but it would definitely be an experience hearing her say it. He heard her inhale and (if she was going to judge, so was he) by the look of things, she was counting to ten before she did anything embarrassing. 

 

She turned to face him to let him know exactly what he wanted, but when she saw his face, she was left speechless. She felt so much frustration and anger but in that moment, all she wanted to do was kiss his stupid smirk off. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
